JUST A MOMENT
by Jaxksh
Summary: YAOI LEMON EDxENVY. Ecrite à 12 ans, admirez l'exploit ! Mais c'est kiki qui squatte mon ? enfin ! COMPLETE !


**JUST A MOMENT**

Genre : _One shot, yaoi lemon_

Pairing :_ EnvyXEdXEnvy_

Rating : _M_

Quand Ed se réveilla, il baignait dans une douce chaleur, et aurait replongé bien volontiers dans le sommeil, si un rayon de soleil insolent n'avait pas filtré à travers les volets croisés pour se jouer du blond.  
Il se retourna, la mine boudeuse, et se colla contre sa couverture qui lui semblait à cet instant tellement chaude et douce… Et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face à … Un magnifique torse finement musclé bien qu'infiniment pâle.

La surprise le cloua sur place. Ce n'était pas… possible ! Ed n'osait pas relever la tête pour examiner le visage qui surplombait ce corps serré contre le sien, à n'en pas douter celui d'un homme.

« Pas de panique Ed, pas de panique… Y a un gars dans ton lit, après tout pourquoi pas… On reste zen… C'est peut être Al… AAaaah ! Mais c'est de l'inceste ça ! Vade retro satanas . pas avec mon frangin ! On reste calme, on respire et on réfléchit… Putain de mal de crâne ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir… On est quel jour en plus ? Ôh ma tête… »

Le Fullmetal Alchemist réfléchissait (ou essayait) à toute allure, alors que ses neurones ne souhaitaient que retrouver le sommeil du juste, quand il sentit 2 bras lui enserrer la taille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, ôh très lentement, mais la relever quand même, pour tomber sur 2 grands yeux violets et un sourire carnassier.

-…

-T'es vraiment mignon quand tu paniques.

-Je panique pas !

-Si tu paniques !

-Non !

-Si !

-Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MON lit ? Et enlève tes mains de là !

-…

Edward se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homonculus de l'envie les lèvres pincées.

-T'es de bonne humeur toi le matin…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Le regard du blond était accusateur, pendant qu'il sortait du lit… avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était totalement nu.

-Qu'est-ce que… est-ce qu'on a… On a… PUTAIN MAIS ARRETE DE RIRE !

Edward tira brutalement un bout de couette afin de cacher sa nudité, accompagné du ricanement d'Envy.  
Le blond se rassit à contre cœur sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, serra les paupières pour ne plus voir la position provocante qu'un Envy à moitié nu lui offrait. Il grogna « dis moi que c'est qu'un rêve débile et que je vais me réveiller… »

Seul le sourire de l'homonculus lui répondit.

-Mais réagis un peu bon sang ! Dans ma tête c'est le brouillard… (grand silence) hier soir… On l'a fait n'est-ce pas… (RE ze grand silence)… ôh putain…

Le silence d'Envy était éloquent. Son sourire satisfait aussi.

-Si ça peut te consoler la crevette, t'es pas mauvais au pieux pour un débutant…Je dirais même que tu débrouilles plutôt bien…

-Espèce de pervers… t'en as bien profité hein ? Pesta Edward en lâchant son crâne douloureux pour regarder le brun, malheureusement trop tard pour l'esquiver.

Envy plaquait désormais le blond contre le matelas et entreprenait de (re)découvrir son torse avec sa langue, faisant frissonner le petit blond qui tentait désespérément de repousser la mimine intrépide d'Envy.

-Arrête ça ! T'en as pas eu assez ? Laisse-moi !

L'homonculus se releva de sa prenante besogne et embrassa le blond pour le faire taire. Celui-ci protesta et détourna la tête en injuriant violemment Envy. Le brun grogna :

-Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, c'est toi qui m'as tiré dans ton lit jte signale…

L'incrédulité se lisait sur la bouille d'ange d'Edward.

-Moi ? Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir ou merde ?

A Envy de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Merde…

Et il repartit à l'assaut du corps du blondinet, laissant ses mains courir sous les draps, caressant la fine silhouette de son amant, qui n'était pas insensible à ses fins doigts experts…

-Envy… gémit Edward en se mordant la lèvre, arrêêêêêêêêête ça… hmmm… non pas là… Aahh…

Edward planta ses ongles dans la nuque de l'homonculus pendant que sa langue se dirigeait dangereusement vers le Sud du corps. Tous les endroits qu'il enflammait de ses caresses et de ses coups de langue procuraient à Edward, un plaisir intense accompagné de feux d'artifices colorés quand Envy touchait certains points sensibles.

Il le prit finalement en bouche, se lassant de jouer avec ses nerfs (et autre chose huhu). Il appuya ses va-et-vient en entendant gémir le Fullmetal et en sentant ses doigts se raidir dans ses cheveux. Le corps du petit blond se cambra et se lâcha enfin dans la bouche d'Envy.  
L'homonculus s'essuya d'un revers de main et revint à celle du blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, et les lèvres entrouvertes. S'en fut trop pour Envy qui ne put s'empêcher de lui dévorer le cou et d'aller taquiner sa langue.  
Edward prit goût au baiser et tenta d'explorer à son tour la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci sourit tout contre les lèvres pleines du Fullmetal et sortit sans prévenir du lit en abandonnant sa proie sans défense.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard en se levant, mais lui dévoila ses formes harmonieuses. Maintenant que ses réticences s'étaient envolées, il devait admettre qu'Envy était vraiment attirant, bien qu'il fut fort agaçant sous certains aspects. Edward se racla la gorge et brisa le silence, s'adressant au dos de l'homonculus.

-Envy… Tu sais… Excuse-moi… C'est pas plus mal comme ça finalement… Je crois qu'à la longue je pourrais m'y habituer…

Il ne vit pas le sourire gentiment hypocrite d'Envy qui se demandait s'il avouerait un jour au petit blond qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux cette nuit-là et qu'ils étaient juste revenus tous les deux d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée…

Envy sourit et remit son boxer.

**Z E E N D !**

**Promis, la prochaine c'est un RoyEd (faut varier les plaisirs) et si on a de l'inspi avec Slothii, on vous pondra un ptit EdKimbley avant janvier mdr !**

**Review ? Pas Review ? 8)**


End file.
